Runnin'
by Kiba's Hubby
Summary: Kiba & Sasuke are enduring the same pain, but which one will finally break? Lemon/Yaoi/ 18
1. Chapter 1

_**Running**__**: Chapter One**_

It was pitching black; Kiba was in nothing but pure darkness. He felt the man grab him again,

"Please … no… please stop," Kiba whined in between cries

"Shhh," the man quietly said covering Kiba's mouth with his huge hand.

The guy grabbed the weaken mutt, slowly slid his erected rock hard member inside Kiba. Kiba's tears flowed out his lowered eyes onto the man's hairy knuckles

"Take this dick, I wanna hear you moan…" the man said thrusting inside Kiba harder making Kiba grunt in pain giving the guy what he wants. Kiba was weak and tired from fighting the man, but he knew he had some more fight in. He just needed to bring it out somehow. He also had his escape planned out in his head. Kiba knew where the man put his keys; so all Kiba had to do was knock the man out just to give him enough time to save the other boy in the other room and drive away. The man was thrusting faster coming to his climax,

"I-I'm going to cuumm… ahhhhhh." He moaned then before he could pull out of Kiba he froze and fell down on top of Kiba's back. Kiba just laid there until he was beginning to feel something warm and kind of thick run down on the back of his hand; he looked at his hand, was blood. He noticed it was blood because he got so used to being the dark his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He screamed and pushed the man off of him jumping up looking down at the man. Kiba backed up to the wall with his arms wrapping around his legs sitting on his butt. This was Kiba's chance to get away, but before Kiba could move he noticed someone sitting in the same position he was in but this person was weeping. Kiba got up slowly and started walking over to the figure with caution

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked walking over to the dark figure slowly.

The person slowly put his head up with tears stopping at the sight of Kiba and ran to him caressing him tightly in a hug. Kiba was too sore and in pain.

"Okay listen to me, I need for you to go wait for me outside in the car while I go get the keys." Kiba said putting on the same pants he had on before he got kidnapped. Sasuke ran to the car and Kiba limped to the kitchen where the keys were. He grabbed them and began limping towards the front door to leave, but the man grabbed Kiba from behind and dragged Kiba back to the kitchen,

"Where do you think you're going sunshine?" he asked slamming Kiba body against the hard tiled floor

The man went back to the front door then slammed it alerting Sasuke who was waiting in the car until he saw the front door slam close.

"KIBA?!" Sasuke yelled running towards the door banging to get in.

Small triplets of blood was coming the back of the man's head, it was leading to the kitchen where Kiba was on his knees trying to stand; he was too weak to do anything, but he wouldn't let his self give in he couldn't … he wouldn't give up like this, just as he gaining the strength to stand the man came over to him and said

"You think you were going to leave me huh mutt?" he said slapping Kiba with his back hand knocking Kiba down again. He then begun to punch Kiba in the face over and over again, Kiba's face was bloody. Just before the man could hit Kiba again Sasuke burst through the back door and saw the scene, he instantly hurled his self at the man scratching him on his eye. The guy then proceeded to hit Sasuke in the head and face.

"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you both!" he screamed hitting Sasuke one last time getting up looking at both of them lie there on the ground Kiba's face covered in blood and swelled up and Sasuke with bruises on his face and head. He watched Kiba squirm and walked over to him then kicked him in his stomach,

"I'm going to enjoy raping you one last time before I gut you like a fucking fish." He says easily and rough fully turning Kiba onto his flat stomach. He pulled his dick out and Kiba's pants and began raping Kiba's back entrance. He hadn't noticed Sasuke who had gotten up and grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer. As he was reaching his climax Sasuke jabbed the knife deep into the gash that he put there earlier, but this time Sasuke kept stabbing him in that direct spot. The man stopped his movement and struggled to turn around and when he finally did Sasuke greeted him with multiply stabs to the heart killing the man letting him fall with the knife still implanted in his chest. Sasuke watched the man fall and pulled Kiba's pants up helping him stand by basically carrying him to the car putting him the backseat. He went back into the house and grabbed the keys that were by the front door, as he left he cut the gas on the stove on and left the back door open. He ran back the car to get the car lighter,

"Sas-sasuke?" Kiba managed to say with swollen lips. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and look in the backseat,

"Kiba stop talking I'm going to take care of this." He said running back the back door and throwing the lighter inside the house. Sasuke hurried and jumped back before the house blew up into flames. He then walked back to the car started it up and they fled the scene.

"I'm going to take care of you like you took care of me Kiba, I promise you." Sasuke said looking back at the badly injured Kiba then back at the open road.

They were arriving into a forest trail; Kiba couldn't see anything his eyes were covered by the puffiness of his bleeding eyes. Sasuke pulled up to a cabin that was a mile away from the road he carried Kiba into the cabin and carefully laid him down on the couch,

"We have to get you out of these clothes and into the shower." Sasuke said slowly taking Kiba's clothes off noticing some the bruises and cut marks on his body, this made Sasuke furious on the inside. He wondered who would want to cause any kind of harm to a nice, sweet, loveable person like Kiba. Sasuke put Kiba's arm around his neck to see if he could stand, Kiba's legs gave out on him, but Sasuke caught him so he carried him upstairs to the bathroom and sat him in the tub. He began running some water in the tub with Kiba inside.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke said going into the next room getting a big drying towel. When he came back the water was half way up to Kiba's chest, Sasuke stopped the running water and pulled up a small stool next to the tub. He grabbed a sponge and began to clean and wash off the dry blood from Kiba's face, hair, and neck. As he cleaned him off the water got redder and redder,

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again. You don't deserve this." Sasuke said wiping off Kiba's cheek.

"Th-tha-th." Kiba said trying to get some words out

"Save your energy Kiba, I know what you mean." Sasuke said looking at Kiba struggling to talk

Kiba was all clean and you could see his face again, but it was so swollen, he had puss coming from the bruises of his eyes. Sasuke wrapped some bandages around Kiba's head and laid him down in the upstairs bedroom with the big bed. Sasuke went downstairs to the kitchen and made Kiba some chicken soup and some herbal tea.

"Here drink some of this tea, its herbal. It'll help you recover faster" Sasuke said carefully holding Kiba's head up so he could drink it. He feed the soup to him also and laid his head back down.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke said carrying the empty bowl and cup out of the room with him then closing the door. He went into the kitchen to clean the dishes; he stood at the sink and noticed a tear run down his face into the water. He began to silently cry there tears just flowing down his pale cheeks. He cried for a good hour or so, all that pain and guilt he had bottled up inside of him, he was hurt bad and there was no one to help him coupe with all these mixed feelings he had. Sasuke had a secret he was keeping from Kiba, but he was afraid that if he told him then Kiba was going to hate him forever and will never want to see him again. He didn't want that because he loved Kiba more than life itself, Kiba was there for him when Sasuke was all alone with that man. He couldn't put Kiba through the pain…not like this. After he was done he went into the bathroom and cleaned his face of all the dried blood he had on his face from the cuts on his cheeks and chin.

A week had passed and Kiba's face was way better, most of the swelling went down. He was able to see again, but he could barely walk he still had trouble trying to walk without his legs giving out on him and Sasuke was there to catch him. Sasuke's bruises had disappeared, but the cuts were still in the process of healing so he put big band-aids on them.

"Hey thanks for talking great care of me." Kiba said looking at Sasuke

Sasuke began to blush and said,

"Once again don't mention it."

"Sorry, it's just no one has never did anything like this for me except for my mom. I miss her a lot." Kiba said

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to him

"She died when I was little, but I remember her smile and whenever I would get sick she would make me blow my nose, she'd feed me soup and it'll take forever to make me drink that herbal tea. When she died my father committed suicide he couldn't live with his self I guess. I had to go to a foster home and I remember there was this boy who looked even more miserable than what I was…he had spiky blonde hair and the brightest ocean blue eyes," Kiba said reminiscing chuckling a bit

"What happened to the boy?" Sasuke asked

"I don't really know once I ran away I never saw him again," Kiba said

"Oh, well what about your mom…how'd she died?" Sasuke asked curiously

"She was called back to the war and was shot in the head, she was assassinated." Kiba said trying to remember

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Sasuke said softly

"Thanks." Kiba said looking down at his fingers then back up at Sasuke "What about your mom?"

"My mom?" Sasuke said looking down

"Yeah," Kiba said

"Well my mom and dad was killed, in fact my entire family was slaughtered by that …" Sasuke said before he stopped his self because he didn't want to start crying

"I'm so sorry; please don't cry I didn't mean to bring up memories." Kiba said feeling horrible

"Hum its fine really." Sasuke said wiping a single tear before it streamed down his face.

The room got silent,

"How do you feel right now?" Kiba asked curiously looking at Sasuke

"I'm okay why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you could hold me?" Kiba said sweetly

"S-sure." Sasuke said stammering a little

They lied down under the covers and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kiba caressing him, as they laid there Sasuke began having a flashback when he first met Kiba…

"_Hi there…what's your name…my name is Kiba Inuzuka."_

"_I'm Sa…suke Uchi…ha." He said looking at Kiba with fear_

_Kiba lied down next to Sasuke trying to get comfortable,_

"_Can you do me a favor?" Kiba asked looking back at Sasuke_

_Sasuke just stared at Kiba_

"_Could you hold me?" Kiba asked _

_Sasuke looked at Kiba,_

"_Come on," Kiba said smiling about to grab Sasuke's hand until Sasuke fletched back. Kiba retracted his arm and hand,_

"_I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I'll be over here if you need me." Kiba said crawling to the other side of the room and sitting. He watched Sasuke look at him until the door opened and some light shined in the room. The man came in and began to dragged Sasuke by his arms out of the room,_

"_NO! Leave him alone! Let him go! Take me instead!" Kiba screamed at the man_

_The man dropped Sasuke and went over to Kiba; he dragged him out the room by this hair closing and locking the door leaving Sasuke alone in the dark room again. He went back the same spot he was in before the man came in and grabbed him. A few hours passed and the door unlocked and opened again, Kiba was thrown in the room and the door was once again closed and locked. _

Sasuke was holding Kiba tight not wanting to let him go even if the world was ending right under them. They both fell into a sleep.

"_**Come here whore! Good god you're so tight! That's the power of youth!" the man said coming inside of Sasuke. He threw Sasuke into the basement where Kiba was, Kiba waited till the door was shut and he went over to Sasuke and hugged him holding him tight.**_

"_**We're gonna get through this I promise. I never break my promises." Kiba said comforting Sasuke. **_

_**Sasuke sat there in Kiba's arms crying his eyes out.**_

Sasuke woke up from his dream and Kiba wasn't in his arms. He started to freak out he was looking for Kiba throughout the house, but Kiba wasn't there. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to the lake and he found Kiba swimming. He let out a huge sigh of relief and walked down by the water sitting down the grass Kiba noticed Sasuke sitting there watching him so he swam over to him.

"Hey sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I wanted you to rest." Kiba said

"Its fine," Sasuke said smiling

"I wanna show you something," Kiba said smiling

"What is it?" Sasuke said

Kiba managed to grab Sasuke's arm and pull him into the water, they came up for air and started to laugh,

"Follow me." Kiba said swimming to the small island in the middle of the lake

Sasuke followed him to the island and noticed there was a small puppy stranded on that island. It looked like it was alone and abandoned here.

"Isn't he cute? I was thinking about keeping him," Kiba said

Sasuke watched Kiba pet the mutt,

"Wanna pet him?" Kiba asked handing the puppy to Sasuke

He took the puppy and began to rub him the puppy bit Sasuke and he threw it into the water

"Sasuke, why did you do that?!" Kiba asked angrily

"He bit me!" Sasuke shouted

"He's a puppy he was playing!" Kiba said before he jumped into the water and saved the puppy taking him back to shore. Sasuke saw Kiba get out the water with the puppy and ran back to the cabin. Sasuke felt bad for making Kiba upset, he swam back over and went in the house.

"Kiba I'm sorry," Sasuke said

"Akumaru," Kiba said

"Huh?" Sasuke said puzzled

"His name…its Akumaru." Kiba said going over to stand by Sasuke

Akumaru was eating some left-over's out of a bowl then just plopped down on his back. The boys chuckled

"He's a lazy puppy," Kiba said picking him up walking away

Sasuke just stood there feeling a little jealous; he figured that all of Kiba's time was going towards the puppy instead of him. He went to go wash up and put on some clean dry clothes.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled from the room

Sasuke ran in the room

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worried

"Look at Akumaru," Kiba said

Sasuke looked at Akumaru run, stop and slide on his belly and hit the wall

"Oh, are you okay buddy?" Kiba asked

Akumaru shook his head barked and went over to Kiba wagging his small tail happily. Sasuke got a little annoyed with Akumaru so he was walking out of the room until Kiba stopped him,

"Sasuke," Kiba said

Sasuke turned around to look at Kiba

"Hum?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Kiba said

"Its fine Kiba, I'm sorry I threw Akumaru in the water, I kind of overreacted." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you accept my apology?" Kiba asked

"As long as you both accept mines." Sasuke said

"Ya hear that Aku Sasuke accepts my apology! Now go apologize." Kiba told Akumaru

Akumaru went to Sasuke and barked, Sasuke bent down and Akumaru jumped on him making him losing his balance and he was licking him his face,

"I accept your apology Akumaru, EW puppy breathe." Sasuke said laughing

Kiba smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Running: Chapter Two**_

It was pouring down rain outside Kiba, Sasuke and Akumaru was sitting in front of the fire watching the wood burn peacefully. The silent was broken by Sasuke,

"Hey umm Kiba?" He says thinking

"Hum?" Kiba answers

"Thank you," Sasuke said

"For what exactly?" Kiba asked with a curious look on his face looking at Sasuke

"For being there for me, for everything, for being my hero, for coming to my rescue cause if you wouldn't have came then I'll still be there in his dark lonely basement slowly dying from within. I just wanted to say thanks; I don't think I never got a chance to thank you." Sasuke said explaining

Kiba just sat there looking at Sasuke not saying a word, Sasuke wondered why Kiba wasn't saying anything back, and he looked up and turns his head towards Kiba. Their eyes meet with one another, Kiba's heart skipped a beat and Sasuke's heart sped up. Kiba made the first move by moving in closer to Sasuke's pale awaiting lips, Sasuke sat there looking at Kiba's lips getting closer and closer to his. Both their lips meet each other and their eyes were beginning to close, Kiba's hand softly went on Sasuke's soft cheek he slid his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth dominating the long blissful kiss. He lied Sasuke down on his back and looked as he slowly opened his eyes half way with tears forming. Sasuke turned his head so that Kiba wouldn't see him shed tears, but Kiba turned his back to him and the tears flowed down. Kiba wiped the tears with his finger and softly said,

"It's okay Sasuke…you don't have to cry anymore. I'm here and will always be here for you and with you. I'll never leave your side, I'm with you till death do us part. I promise you."

Sasuke looked into Kiba's glossy light brown eyes and knew he wouldn't leave him. Akumaru popped his head up and saw the two boys kissing, he got up and trotted behind the couch and lied down there not wanting to disturb his new owner. Kiba's lips met with Sasuke's again in a long kiss involving tongue and with Kiba's hand under Sasuke's shirt. Kiba explored Sasuke's body and found his self playing with Sasuke's now perky nipples. Sasuke let out a small moan in between kisses, before Sasuke knew his shirt was off exposing his little pink perky nipples to Kiba's enjoyment. Kiba held Sasuke in his arms while kissing and sucking on his neck and collar bone. Sasuke moaned in pleasure enjoying every moment of it.

He lied him back down on his back and began to unbutton his pants and pulled them down along with his drawers. Sasuke's dick was now out and it was already erected, Kiba wrapped his mouth around Sasuke's rock hard member and began to move his head in a slow movement playing with his nipples while doing this. Sasuke's breathing was getting heavier and he could feel the blood pulsing throughout his body…he felt loved and safe. Sasuke was reaching his climax and Kiba could feel Sasuke's dick getting harder in his mouth so he made the movement go a little faster so that Sasuke would cum inside his mouth.

"Ahhhhhh." Sasuke moaned releasing his warm nut inside of Kiba's mouth down his throat. Sasuke's chest was rising up and down he was out of breathe, but his erection hadn't went down. He wanted more, but this time he wanted to please Kiba. Kiba looked up and Sasuke sucking all the cum up and smiled showing his white canines, he put Sasuke's legs up by his face and began to eat Sasuke's hole. He stuck his tongue deep inside moving it around exploring Sasuke's watery cavern he then started to lick around it like he was licking an ice cream cone.

Sasuke's member was flitching and twitching he was now feeling pain and Kiba could sense it so as he ate Sasuke's ass he started to stroke his dick with his tongue movements. Before he knew it Sasuke blew a load all over himself. Kiba was about to lick him clean, but Sasuke stopped him,

"Wait…I wanna do you." He says putting his hand on Kiba's still covered rock hard chest so Kiba lied down besides Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and pulled Kiba's shirt up over his head and noticed those bruises and marks were permanent. Sasuke got in between Kiba's legs unbuttoned and unzipped his shirts bringing down and throwing them to the side. Kiba's dick was standing at attention and he was big so Sasuke took that as a challenge he began to lick and suck head and worked his way all the way down to Kiba's curly brown pubic hairs. His head movements was steady and medium, Kiba let out little moans to show Sasuke that he was enjoying the blowjob he was giving him and so he then released a big load nut onto Sasuke's face almost covering it up.

He cleaned Sasuke's face off with a napkin that was resting on the coffee table by them. Sasuke got on top of Kiba's still hard dick and sat on it, his right eye closed from the sharp pain he felt of it going way deep inside on him,

"You don't have to do anything, but enjoy it." Sasuke said before starting to move on Kiba. Kiba was enjoying the soft watery insides of Sasuke, but he didn't want Sasuke to feel like he was his sex slave. After a few more pumps Kiba switched the position without even coming out of Sasuke's asshole. Sasuke was now on his back looking up at Kiba thrust inside him, he didn't know how Kiba did it, but he went along with it. He placed his arms around Kiba's a neck to bring him down for a kiss. Their tongues met with each other and formed a kiss, Kiba was fucking Sasuke and kissing him, their bodies touched each other's letting their sweat roll off one another. The boy's body motions were in sync and so were they moans, Kiba thrust inside one last good time before they both came. Kiba came inside if Sasuke filling him up and Sasuke came on both of their chests'.

"I love you Sasuke." Kiba said

"I love you too Kiba." Sasuke said

Their lips met once again for kiss before they both faded off into slumber.

Kiba was awoken by Akumaru's licks to the face and whining,

"Okay okay I'm up." Kiba said slightly pushing the puppy away, but Akumaru went running back with full face licking action.

"Aku, come here boy." Sasuke said calling Akumaru over to him, he was standing behind the couch wearing nothing but Kiba's shirt. Akumaru jumped on the couch into Sasuke's arms licking him in his face.

"Ha-ha I see you warmed up to him." Kiba said stretching and standing exposing his limp dick and cute butt.

"Cover yourself we have a child in the house." Sasuke said alerting Kiba

Kiba looked down blushed a slight rosy red and covered his self with the blanket that they were lying on.

Sasuke sat on the couch petting Akumaru

"I'll be back" Kiba said walking over to them and kissing Sasuke on the cheek going upstairs.

Sasuke's face turned a deep pink, Akumaru jumped out of Sasuke's hands and did a flip off the couch trying to get down,

"Oh my god is you okay Akumaru?" Sasuke asked him giggling a little afterwards

Akumaru barked and waged his tail, but he suddenly stopped wagging tucked his ears back and crouched down looking scared. Sasuke saw him do this and was wondering why he did such a thing all of a sudden, he slowly stood up and walked towards the frighten puppy…Sasuke heard a creak come from behind him which scared him,

"Ki-Kiba?" Sasuke said scared to turn around

He quickly turned around to see a man in a green jumpsuit hit him in his head with something hard, he heard the man say

"Try again…Sasuke."

Sasuke remember falling to the ground and seeing a tall figure wearing and dark green jumpsuit and orange yellowish legwarmers. Cold water was poured on him waking him up…as he was gaining his consciousness and his vision was becoming clear again he started to notice he was tied up in a chair with rope and his mouth covered with duck tape. There standing in front of him was one of the man's rape victims and number one pupil Rock Lee. Sasuke looked around to see if he sees Kiba and he saw Kiba tied up beside him the same way, Kiba was wearing nothing but sweat pants he put on before Rock Lee knocked him out first. The young male threw some cold water on Kiba instantly making him jump out of consciousness, he was trying to get free until the dude said,

"There's no use of trying to get free…I laced it with fishing wire, good-luck trying to escape from it you're only wasting your energy." He said

Sasuke closed his eyes and began moving trying to get loose. Lee walked over to him slapping him hard and dead in the face making Sasuke weak to move,

"I said there's no use!" he yelled slapping him again.

Kiba got angry and tried to use his strength to break free but he couldn't. The tall boy ripped the tape off of Kiba's mouth,

"Don't fucking touch him you bastard!" Kiba angrily screamed

He bent down to be in Kiba's face and grinned widely and said,

"And what are you going to do about it ya fucking dumb mutt?" and hit him in his head.

"Wait till I get outta here you're fucking dead!" Kiba shouted

"Oh are you angry ya little bitch?" he teased standing straight up then back handing Kiba and saying, "Shut the fuck up before I put you down!"

He went over to Sasuke, whose head was leaning and removed the tape then got in his face,

"Ya know…I don't know what master saw in you, because all I see is a fucking slut who fucked every man in town just to get by. Isn't that right…Sasuke Uchiha?" he said

Sasuke turned his head towards the Lee letting their faces meet eye to eye just then Sasuke spat in his face making him mad. The guy wiped the spit off his face stood up and looked down at Sasuke and punched him in the face with a full fist.

"Leave him alone you son of bitch!" Kiba screamed

"Outburst like that can get ya killed!" he said punching Kiba too in the face and once in the stomach.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Sasuke asked spitting out blood from his mouth

"Did I say you can speak!? Huh?" Rock Lee said slapping Sasuke, "But since you asked nicely I'm here to kill one of you or both of you it doesn't really matter."

"Why?!" Kiba asked angry

"Well basically because you killed my master, he didn't deserve to die. He was a great teacher and man." Lee said

"Lee he used us! He raped us!" Sasuke said trying to reason with him

"He threw me out! He told me he didn't want me anymore all because of you! Because of you Sasuke I was told I was the ugliest boy he ever laid eyes on! Before you came I was his pride and joy he told me he loved me for who I was, but the towns slut just had to come by didn't he?!" Lee said getting in Sasuke's face

"You know that's how I had to survive! You know what happened to my family!" Sasuke argued back

"If that was that case why'd you come to our house huh? Why'd you mess up my life?!" he asked

"Because…he was the richest man in town and I thought he would take care of me." Sasuke said sadly

"Well he surprised you didn't he? How did you figure he wasn't gonna take care of you?" Rock Lee asked

Sasuke looked down he didn't want to answer Lee no matter what

"How did you figure out?!" Rock Lee asked again yelling and slapping Sasuke

"Don't touch him!" Kiba yelled

Rock Lee grabbed Kiba by his hair dragged him down to the floor and put him by the fire that was still going,

"Tell me now or I'll throw him in the fire…" Lee said threaten Sasuke

"Okay! I'll tell you, but please…please, just leave him alone." Sasuke said crying

Lee took Kiba away from the fire and sat the chair back up

"Say it now." He ordered Sasuke

"He…he took me t-to a room and…and-d h-he threw me on the bed and he said _I'm going to take good care of you_…" Sasuke said trying to get the words out

"Then what did he do?" Lee asked getting in Sasuke's face

"He…h-he turned me around and ripped my pants off me then he raped me. I told him to stop, but he kept going and as he raping me he was hitting me hard so I would stop screaming." Sasuke said breaking down even more

Kiba watched Sasuke tell this horrible flashback the look on Kiba's face was shocking and terrified.

"Liar! Stop lying!" Rock lee said hitting Sasuke said

"I'm not lying," Sasuke said

"Then why did he kick me out?" Rock Lee asked

"As he was raping me he said _you're tighter than Lee and you're pretty like a little girl. I'm going to keep you for myself."_

"Stop lying to me dam nit!" Lee said banging his fist against his head

He puts his back against the wall across from Sasuke slides down it begins to cry and then just sits there looking into space thinking about his master Sensei Guy. The fire started to crackle and a spark flew out and landed on the floor a small fire was starting and it was getting big. Kiba managed to grab the box cutter that was on the table next to him, he cut his way through the ropes and wire. He went over to Sasuke and cut him free as well by the time they both was free the entire mantel was in flames and so was the curtains.

"Akumaru!" Kiba yelled calling his puppy

Akumaru came running from the kitchen and jumped into Kiba's arms

"Come on Sasuke!" Kiba said looking at how the flames were growing wider and bigger

"Lee! Come on! Take my hand!" Sasuke yelled

Lee was still sitting in the same spot not budging; the fire spread over to him and his arm was now on fire.

"Come on!" Kiba said grabbing Sasuke's arm pulling him out the house

"Lee!" Sasuke said watching Rock Lee's entire body gets covered in flames. They stood outside and watched as the cabin lit up in bright flames.

"Listen," Kiba said

Sasuke was still crying because now he didn't want to lose Kiba because of his past,

"Sasuke listen to me!" he demanded making Sasuke look at him

"I don't care about your past that's why it's called past because it's behind you. I love you for you because I want to. I love you Sasuke that's never gonna change no matter what your background is do you understand me?" Kiba said looking in Sasuke's tear filled eyes

Sasuke shook his head and Kiba gave him a kiss without tongue.

"Right now we need to get outta here alright; we're going to start over a new beginning." Kiba said

"But how? How are we going to start over?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, but I need you to trust and believe in me, do you?" Kiba asked

"Yeah." Sasuke said nodding

"Okay come on." Kiba said

They left the scene heading towards the airport…

"Wow seriously…are you fucking kidding me right now? I can't believe you would do something so stupid like this to me! I hate you!" Naruto yelled through the phone

"Baby I'm sorry please don't do this to me…" the person on the other line said

"Fucking call me baby and I'm sorry? Do this to you? You son of a bitch how dare you, you cheated on me and at that with my best friend. Please don't contact me again I done with this bullshit and I'm done with you I hate you good-bye." Naruto said

He hung up the phone laid in his bed and wrapped up in his covers.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto sadly asked himself

Meanwhile on the airplane Kiba and Sasuke were on their way to their new start in life. It was going to be them and their new life together they left their past behind them,

"Hello fellow passengers we will be reaching our destination in about 5 minutes that is all." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Kiba were here!" Sasuke said looking out the window seeing the landscape and clouds partly covering it.

"Yeah we're going to be happy here," Kiba said grabbing Sasuke's hands making him look at him they embraced in a kiss and hug

"I love you Kiba."

"I love you Sas…uke."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
